i n s a n e
by banghimdaisuki
Summary: "apa maumu?"/"tubuhmu tentu saja."/"Diamlah! Kau seperti gadis yang ingin diperkosa saja."/"Naruto-kun!"cast nya Yuri snsd/ judul sama cerita ga nyambung /


Yuri berjalan di gang sempit dengan penerangan minim. Hanya mencari jalan cepat menuju tempat tujuannya, tapi gadis itu malah tersesat. Sudah lebih dari 1 jam ia terus berjalan. Bukannya bertemu jalan utama ia malah semakin tersesat.

Hawa dingin mulai membelai kulitnya. Dengan malas Ia merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Membuat benda yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di kantong kecil di balik jaket itu sedikit berderik.

Yuri menyernyit tertahan begitu mendapatin dirinya makin terpojok. Gang sempit yang lembab dan gelap. Lebar gang itu hanya selebar bagaimana panjangnya jika tangan Yuri direntangkan. Yuri berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba saja ada perampok atau yang lainnya. Yuri tidak panik. Jika itu terjadi, ia masih bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Yuri nyaris menjerit saat dirasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Yuri menengok kebelakan. Tangannya dengan cepat merogoh benda yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di kantung jaketnya. Jaga-jaga tentu saja.

Ia tidak begitu kaget saat mendapati seorang pria asing dengan senyum aneh mengedipkan mata kepadanya.

"Hai cantik, mau menemaniku malam ini?" Goda pria itu.

'God, apa kau benar-benar benci diriku?'

Yuri mendelik kesal, "tch!" Yuri menepis tangan pria itu lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Memang salahnya. Ya, salahnya. Memakai kaos hitam ketat dibalut jaket biru tua pekat, celana jeans ketat warna hitam dan sepatu sneakers biru sapphire ringan juga tas kecil menggelayut di bahunya.

Yuri terus menahan tekadnya untuk 'membela diri'. Tapi pria itu tetap mengikutinya dengan tatapan 'menyebalkannya'. Oh god, ini benar benar menguji kesabarannya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan menyerukan nama Kris, sahabatnya yang dengan bodohnya menyuruh Yuri menemuinya di tempat yang jauh dari tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

Saat menemukan pertigaan dengan jalan yang lebih lebar, Yuri membalikan badannya sembari menatap tajam pria itu. "Apa maumu sebenarnya, tuan?" Tanya Yuri dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Apa mauku?" Pria itu mendekati Yuri. "Tentu saja tubuhmu, cantik."

"Jaga jarak!" Bentak Yuri.

Pria itu terdiam. Smirk tercetak di wajahnya yang sebagian tertutup topi. Jarak mereka kini hanya sekitar tiga meter. Posisi Yuri sedikit miring dengan tangan kanan disembunyikan dibalik jaketnya. Sedangkan pria itu berdiri menghadap Yuri dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku jaketnya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Yuri.

Pria itu terkekeh. "Untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Hanya sebutkan nama!" Ujar Yuri ketus.

"Jadi, kau itu tipe wanita yang harus mengetahui lawan bermainmu, ya?" Pria itu mengelus dagunya. Seakan baru saja memecahkan suatu misteri. "Baiklah nona. Namaku, Nam Hyukjin

"Nam Hyukjin ya?." Yuri menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Memastikan jalanan itu tidak sedang dilalui orang lain.

"Lalu, setelah kau mendapatkanku, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yuri lagi.

"Haruskah aku menjawab?"

"Hanya jawab pertanyaanku!" Bentak Yuri tak sabar.

"Tch! Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu, nona." Pria itu mengutarakan jawaban yang menurutnya paling benar.

"Setelah itu pergi?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Kata Yuri akhirnya.

Hyukjin tersenyum sumringah. "Nah! Begitu dari ta-"

"DOORRR!"

Pria itu melotot. Bahu kirinya terasa panas. Ditatapnya Yuri yang sudah menggenggam sebuah benda. Benda yang dari tadi disebunyikan oleh gadis itu.

"ARGGH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"DOORRRR!"

Lagi.

Yuri melesakan peluru timahnya di tubuh pria tersebut. Kali ini di bagian lutut kirinya.

"ARGGGHH!" Hyukjin jatuh bersimpuh di dahapan Yuri. Ia yakin dirinya tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar lagi.

"Yang kulakukan?" Tanya Yuri. Gadis itu mendekat kearah tubuh tak berdaya itu, "bermain denganmu, tentu saja."

Yuri mencengkram kerah pakaian pria itu lalu menyeretnya kembali ke gang sempit itu. Dihempaskannya tubuh pria itu ke dinding gang sepit yang gelap itu.

"Tidak! Kumohon! Berhenti!" Ujar pria itu memohon pada Yuri.

"Diamlah! Kau seperti gadis yang ingin diperkosa saja." Ucap Yuri dingin.

Yuri merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan benda kecil berwarna merah –pisau lipat. Ia memperhatikan benda itu dengan seksama.

Merasa Yuri sedikit lengah. Pria itu menggeser tubuhnya perlahan. Mencoba kabur, eoh? Hyukjin menahan sakit pada bahu dan lututnya. Ini sulit disaat lutut dan bahu mu terluka dengan sebuah peluru bersarang di masing-masing luka.

Yuri mengalihkan focus matanya ke pria yang sedang menahan sakit atas usahanya untuk mencoba kabur. 'Orang ini bodoh', pikir Yuri. Dengan enggan ia menendang bahu kiri pria tersebut lalu menginjaknya, menahannya agar tidak kabur.

"AKHH!" Pria itu memekik menahan perih. Lukanya membesar membuat darah segarnya merembes mengotori kaosnya juga sepatu Yuri.

"Siapa suruh kabur. Sudah kubilang diam lah!"

"A-pa khh ma –maumu akh! Nona?akh." Tanya pria itu sembari merintih kesakitan karena Yuri masih memijakan kakinya ke bahu pria itu.

"Apa mauku?" Yuri menginjak kuat-kuat bahu pria itu.

"ARRKKH!"

"Hei! Ini seperti _Déjà vu _ya? Haha.." Yuri tertawa hambar.

Yuri berjongkok mendekatkan diri kepada pria itu. Tangannya masih menggenggam pisau lipat kebanggaannya. Karena walaupun kecil tapi pisaunya itu sangat hebat. Bahkan mampu untuk mengiris tulang.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya? Ini menyenangkan loh." Yuri mengeluarkan salah satu pisau dari pisau lipatnya.

"Ti- tidak.. ku mohon." Mata pria itu sudah dibanjiri setitik cairan. Bahkan kaosnya sudah basah akibat keringat yang juga bercampur darah.

"Eh? Kenapa? Ini asik loh." Yuri memamerkan ekspresi bingungnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Yuri mengoreskan horizontal benda tajam itu ke rahang tegas korbannya itu beberapa kali. Membuat sang korban berkali-kali harus memekik dan meraung-raung meminta tolong. Tapi apa daya. Tempat ini sangat sepi.

"Oi, kau tau Naruto tidak?" Tanya Yuri.

"Ta-tau. Ada apa?"

Yuri melepaskan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajah pria dihadapannya kini. Ia membasahi tangannya dengan darah pria itu lalu mengolesinya ke rambut Hyukjin. Membuat model rambut mirip Uzumaki Naruto.

"Nah rambutnya sudah mirip." Yuri tersenyum bangga. Sedangka pria itu hampir muntah mencium aroma anyir darahnya.

Yuri mengambil lagi pisau lipat set-nya. Iya memilih pisau paling tipis dengan ujung runcing. Senyumnya mengembang menatap Hyukjin yang lemas tak berdaya.

"Naruto-kun!" Ujar Yuri sembari mengukir tiga garis _vertical_ di pipi kiri pria itu. Hyukjin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah lelah berteriak sedari tadi.

Kemudian Yuri mulai mengukir tiga garis lagi di pipi kanan pria tersebut. Seperti kumis kucing -khas Uzimaki-san. Darah mengalir dari goresan di pipi Hyukjin.

Yuri yang sudah bosan dengan 'Naruto' mulai menyobek kaos yang di kenakan Hyukjin. Yuri terus mengulum senyumnya dikala ia melihat tubuh indah Hyukjin. Bahkan perutnya dihiasi _abs sixpack_ yang lumayan.

"Kau suka ke _gym_ ya?" Tanya Yuri. Pria itu hanya mengangguk lemas.

Yuri terkekeh. Ia lalu menempelkan pisaunya yang dingin ke otot perut Hyukjin. Membuat sang empunya menahan napas. Digoreskannya pisau itu mengikuti alur yang tercipta dari otot perut itu. Sedangkang Hyukjin terus menahan sakit dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

"Yah! Kau membuat bibirmu berdarah loh." Ujar Yuri. "Atau kau memang ingin membuatnya berdarah?" Tanyanya lagi.

Gadis itu merogoh saku jaketnya dan menemukan gunting berwarna hitam. Ia menyeringai. Sedangkan pria di dapannya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"CKRISS CKRISS" Yuri memainkan guntingnya diudara.

"Ini tidak akan sakit. Tenang saja." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat penenang dari mulut Yuri, ia pun menarik bibir pria itu lalu dengan telaten mengguntingnya.

"Nggkkhhh!"

"Diamlah. Desahanmu menjijikan."

Yuri menarik keluar lidah pria itu. Saat guntingnya hampir memisahkan lidah Hyukjin, posel disaku jaketnya berdering. Mau tak mau akhirnya gadis cantik itu menjeda kegiatannya.

Yuri mendapatkan tulisan _'Kris wu is calling'_ pada layar ponselnya. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol virtual berwarna hijau pada layar benda tipis tersebut.

"_Ya! Kau ada dimana_?" Sahut orang di seberang ketika Yuri menjawab panggilannya.

"Entahlah dimana. Tapi aku tersesat."

"_Kau sedang apa sih? Suaramu sepertinya sedikit 'bersemangat'_."

"Hehe kau tau saja sih. Aku sedang bermain-main sedikit. Kau mau aku bawakan sesuatu?"

"_Tch! Kebiasaan! Dasar psikopat! Sudahlah, bawakan saja mata kanannya. Hitung-hitung menambah koleksiku._"

"Ya! Sekarang siapa yang psikopat? Mana ada orang normal yang mengoleksi bola mata?"

"_Ayolah.. dengan begitu koleksi mataku genap 150_."

"Baiklah." Yuri mengakhiri sambungan udaranya dengan teman jangkungnya itu.

Ia mengahimpiri Hyukjin setelah memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Hyukjin-ssi, temanku ingin salah satu dari bola matamu. Ini sedikit sakit!"

Yuri mencongkel keluar mata kanan Hyukjin. "Arrgghh! Hatakhuu(mataku)!" ujar Hyukjin tidak jelas karena bibirnya dipotong mengambil toples dari tasnya lalu menyimpan mata Hyukjin di toples untuk oleh-oleh.

"Maaf.. apa itu sakit?" Yuri membelai lubang kosong bekas tempat mata Hyukjin berada.

"Ih.. menjijikan." Yuri menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah pria itu.

_KRIIIIIINGG!_

Lagi, ponselnya berdering lagi. Ia memutar bola matanya saat mendapati tulisan _'Kris wu is calling'_ di layar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?!" ujar Yuri kesal.

"_Hey, santai, sobat._"

"Aku sudah ambil matanya. kau mau apa lagi?"

"_Ah? bagus! Tapi ada berita buruk_."

"Apa?"

Kris memberitahukan bahwa ia harus segera menyelesaikan permainannya. Karena suatu hal Yuri harus segera sampai di markas. Dengan berat hati Yuri pun memberi salam perpisahan pada tubuh pria penuh darah dihadapannya itu.

"Hey! Maaf ya, tidak bisa berlama-lama. Aku harus segera bergegas. Jadi aku akan menyelesaikan ini."

_JLEB!_

Yuri menusuk bahu Hyukjin dengan gunting. Di susul dengan rintihan putus asa yang keluar dari mulut pria itu.

"_bye_, Namhyuk_kie_."

_JLEB_

_JLEB_

_JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!_

Yuri melesatkan guntingnya ke bahu, perut, lengan, paha, dada kiri dan dada kanan pria tersebut. berbarengan dengan berhentinya detakan jantung dari Hyukjin.

Yuri menyayat jari-jari tangan pria itu, bermaksud untuk mengacak sidik jarinya. Ia memeriksa dompet pria itu lalu setelah itu ia membakar dompet beserta kartu data diri pria itu.

Yuri mengemas barang-barangnya. Membersihkan pakaiannya dari darah. Dan terakhir memotret raga tak bernyawa itu menggunakan kamera ponselnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Saksi buta dari kesialan seorang Nam Hyukjin.

_epilog._

Seorang gadis berlari kecil keluar dari komplek perumahan. Sesekali melirik arloji yang membalut pergelangan tangannya. Dia sudah telat untuk berangkat ke tempatnya bekerja.

Karena tidak mau lebih terlambat lagi, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memotong. Melewati gang sempit.

Ia memang terkadang melewati gang itu jika terlambat seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ragu pagi ini. Dengan menguatkan tekadnya ia pun berlari kecil memasuki gang itu.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika indera penciumannya menangkap aroma anyir mirip darah. Tubuhnya menegang saat melihat sebuah gumpalan yang dikerubuti lalat dan tikus yang berada 1 meter dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

itu.

.

.

.

.

.

yang bermandikan cairan anyir itu.

.

.

.

.

.

jasad tanpa mata dengan bibir hancur dan wajah nyaris tak berbentuk. kaki hampir putus.

gadis itu melangkah mundur sebelum–

–"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHKK!"

^3^END^3^


End file.
